


Brother In Law

by gamja127 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, my horrible attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gamja127
Summary: Kuroo's your boyfriend in Tokyo. You're Daichi's sister in Miyagi. And um Daichi doesn't know y'all are dating. Wow I suck at summaries lol
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Brother In Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This fic sucks. Enjoy!

“[Name]!”

You turned around at the sound of your name and saw your brother and his teammates.

“Ready to go?” He asked, smiling. You nodded happily, and he took your suitcase and boarded the bus. You stepped in after him.

{10 minutes later}

Everyone was asleep except for you and Takeda sensei, who was driving. You sighed and adjusted your headphones, staring at the clouds.

*Ping* You looked at your phone.

* * *

[❤BABE❤]

❤BABE❤: BABYYYYYYY

❤BABE❤: WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET HERRREEEEEEEE

❤BABE❤: I MISS YOUUUUUUU

❤BABE❤: HURRY UPPPPP

❤BABE❤: ANSWER MEEEEEEEEE

❤BABE❤: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

WTH CALM DOWN BRO :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: D-DID YOU JUST BRO-ZONE YOUR BOYFRIEND-

YES I DID. ALSO IT’S NOT LIKE I CAN JUST ASK TAKEDA SENSEI TO SPEED :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: BUT I WANNA SEE YOUR BOOTIFUL FACE AND KISSY KISSY 

EW :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: WYM “EW” I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND MAAM

MAKE MY KOKORO GO DOKI DOKI AND MAYBE I’LL ADMIT YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND 👁👅👁 :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: UMMMM OKEY

❤BABE❤: ARE YOU A VOLLEYBALL? BECAUSE I DIG YOU.

I’M NOT A VOLLEYBALL. :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: SKAFBSLFSSKLIUGFALFAB DANG YOU REALLY GONNA DO THIS TO ME

❤BABE❤: UMMM

❤BABE❤: I’M NO CASANOVA, BUT I CAN MAKE YOUR 

LMAOOO DAICHI WOULD KILL YOU IF HE SAW THIS :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: YIKES. BUT YOUD STOP HIM FOR ME HEHE

LOL YEA. NOW KEEP TRYIN BUDDY :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: FAKUDFLBADBFSLSGKIDLSIBV THIS IS HARD

❤BABE❤: DID IT HURT?

WHAT WHEN I FELL FROM HEAVEN? C'MON THAT’S SO OLD :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: NO.

WHEN I CRAWLED UP FROM HELL??? :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: WHAT?? NO

❤BABE❤: WHEN YOU FELL FROM THE VENDING MACHINE.

❤BABE❤: CUZ YOU A SNACC ;))

AWWWWWW BABE YOU A SNACC TOO FSKFLWDABFSFB :BABY💞💞

BUT TEHE STILL NO DOKIS. :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: BABY CMOOONNNNN

❤BABE❤: EUGH

❤BABE❤: You asked for it.

Ooh lowercase *wiggles eyebrows* :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: I wish I was adenine. *deep breath* So I could get paired with U.

That all you got bro? :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤:

HOLY PISTACHIOS IS THAT THE PIC I ASKED KENMA TO TAKE IN TOKYO BUT YOU DIDN'T LET ME SEE :0 :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: YEP TEEHEE WAS SAVING IT ;*

FREK IT’S A PASS YOU SEXY NERD :BABY💞💞

ALSO WE ALMOST HERE :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: WOOHOO I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU DKALDNSKJGDBSKJLG

LOL U LIL DORK :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: CALL ME A SIMP I JUST WANNA SEE MY BABYGIRLLL :>>

HEHE I SIMP FOR YOU TOO 💞 :BABY💞💞

ALSO DAICHI GONNA FLIP WHEN WE TELL HIM SKADFNSKFJ :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: YEAH FUFIHFSEUUSI HE WON’T KILL ME RIGHT?

I’LL SMACK HIM IF HE TRIES :3 :BABY💞💞

OOP WE HERE. SEE U IN A FEW 😘😘 :BABY💞💞

❤BABE❤: ALRIGHTTTT LOVE YA BABY ❤🥰😘

ILYT BABBEEEEEEEEEEE ❤❤ :BABY💞💞

* * *

You put down your phone with a smile and looked out the window once more. Nekoma High School was within your range of vision.

“Wake up, wake up, wake uppppp~” you sang happily.

The boys stirred and rubbed at their eyes, blearily. They yawned and started grabbing their stuff, and the bus slowly rolled to a stop. You grabbed your things and got off before the boys.

Daichi looked at you after stepping off the bus. “We’re gonna head to their gym now to play a game. Do you wanna come with us, or do you want to go to the hotel early?”

You grinned at him. “Oh, I’m coming.”

Your brother tilted his head slightly at your eagerness but brushed it off. The two of you walked towards the doors to the gym and opened them. You saw a ton of boys playing volleyball, and right in the middle of them all, there was your amazingly perfect and dorky boyfriend in all his glory. He turned at the sound of the doors squeaking open and lit up at the sight of you beaming in the doorway.

“[NAME]!!”

You squealed and bolted towards him.

“TETSUUUU!!!”

You couldn’t hold back your excitement and glomped your boyfriend, who promptly caught you and swung you around. He finally let you down, and you snuggled into his chest, ignoring all the boys staring at the two of you.

“AHEM,” Daichi coughed fakely. He glared at Kuroo. “UM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?”

You smiled at your furious brother, still cuddling Kuroo. “Hey, be nice. This is your future brother-in-law,” you said, smirking at him.

Daichi sputtered, “WHAT?????? SAYS WHO??????”

“Says ME.” You stuck out your tongue at him.

“WHEN DID YOU TWO EVEN START DATING”

“Mmmm, almost a year ago, since I went on that Tokyo trip with my friends.” You scootched closer into Kuroo's muscular body. He purred.

“AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME???”

“You never asked~”

Sugawara appeared behind the agitated boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. “Hey, Daichi, [Name]’s smart enough to make her own decisions.”

Daichi made fish-looking shapes with his mouth as he waved his arms around, gesturing aggressively at you and Kuroo. Kuroo snorted softly but kissed your forehead before detaching himself from you and heading to him.

He stood before your brother and said, “I’ll treat [Name] like a queen. I swear it.” You swear you saw sparkles around him.

[Author: *cough* iVe aLWAyS bEeN a nIcE pErSOn *cough*]

Daichi stopped his motions and squinted at him skeptically. Kuroo gave him a genuine grin before saying, “I love her. I really do.”

Your brother flailed for about 5 minutes before sighing. He looked at your boyfriend who was waiting patiently. “A-Alright,” he choked out.

You grinned.

“But if you EVER hurt her, I’m burning your testicles off.”

Kuroo gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh I literally fixed the format twice because it all got deleted when my computer shut down outta nowhere *cries*


End file.
